


I Didn't Kidnap Her I Swear

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Series: Awkward Encounters [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Daddy Stiles, Derek has the worst luck, First Meeting, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was comparing the daily protien value of two very different protien bars (shut up, Laura. They are totally different things no matter what she says) when he felt something touch his calf. At first, he tried desperately to just ignore it, but after a moment it became clear that that wasn't an option; it wasn't a touch but a strong tug on his pant's leg this time. Thank god he decided to wear a belt today. </p><p>"Up." He heard the small voice demand behind him. "Up." The tugging becomes more insistsant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Kidnap Her I Swear

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd as always.

Derek was comparing the daily protien value of two very different protien bars (shut up, Laura. They are totally different things no matter what she says) when he felt something touch his calf. At first, he tried desperately to just ignore it, but after a moment it became clear that that wasn't an option; it wasn't a touch but a strong tug on his pant's leg this time. Thank god he decided to wear a belt today. 

"Up." He heard the small voice demand behind him. "Up." The tugging becomes more insistsant.

He sighed a little too overdramatically and turned to face the small child behind him. It turned out the child was the cutest  little girl with red curls, big brown eyes and the cutest little button nose. She came up to his knee and had the biggest smile on her face when she realized that she had caught Derek's attention. 

"Up." She demanded once more, making grabby hands. There was a small crinkle in her brow as she got more frustrated about her demands not being met.

Derek gave her a small smile and put the protein bars back on the shelf.

"Where are you're mommy and daddy?" Derek asked as he dropped into a crouch. "They must be worried about you." He said quietly, looking up and down the aisle; as if some crazy man or woman would turn the corner in a complete panic about the whereabouts of their child; nothing happened. Of course, with Derek's luck he'd try to help and people would think he was kidnapping her. 

His attentions were drawn back to the little girl when she stomped her foot and huffed. She looked like she was about two seconds from a full blown meltdown. The thought of which sent Derek into a small panic.

So, Derek picked up the small girl. She let out a happy squeal about finally having his attention and immediately wove her tiny, stubby fingers into his thick black hair. She didn't yank, thank god, just rubbed the strands between her fingers and let out small coos. 

"What's your name?" He asked, he bounced her a little as he moved her into a position that didn't have her knee digging into his kidney. She giggled adorably at the motion, her gorgeous curls bounced and twirled, her eyes sparkled and something in Derek's chest unfurled.

He's beyond any doubt, completely inamored with the child, despite the fact that she's only said one word to him.

"Dee!" She answers quickly and full of excitement. She wiggled until she could touch and stroke his stubble, cooing at the roughness under her palm.

"Dee, where are your mommy and daddy?" Derek asked patiently. He gently grabbed her small wrists and pulled her hands away from his face.

With some dramatic flourish Dee twisted around to look at the empty aisle in front of and behind them before shrugging. Figures. 

He sighed at the child's unhelpfulness and began to walk towards the front of the store. It was a small building, one of the two grocery stores in the small town, and because it was so early in the morning, there was hardly anyone there. So, getting a store employee's help was fairly easy, seeing as they where all standing in a daze in their checkout stations. 

"Hey, excuse me. This little girl, Dee, seems to have wandered away from her parents." Derek told the clerk, a blonde curly haired woman, Erica, as her name tag said.

Erica took one look at the kid before breaking out into a huge grin. "Hey, Dee."

Hearing her name, the little girl in his arms turned her attention from his positively fascinating hair and stubble to look at the woman. She let out a hypersonic squeal almost immediately. "E'ca!" She shouted and nearly threw herself out of Derek's arms.

"Hey, sweet cheeks." Erica greeted again with a big grin.

"You know her?" Derek asked, he hoped his relief wasn't as obvious as he thought it was. 

"Oh yeah, I'm friends with her dad. I've known this little chickadee since day one." She replied easily. "One sec, I'll call her dad." She whipped out her phone and wondered away for a moment, leaving him with the armful of child. 

Not that he minded, of course. Dee was just so full of life and happy, untainted and pure. It made him want to protect her and make sure that never changed. He wanted to-

Someone clearer their throat loudly from behind him. "I think you have the fruit of my loins."

Derek's never been very good at socializing or acting like an actual human being. So when faced with a frankly gorgeous doe eyed man with a dopey grin on his face, the first thing he says to said man is:

"I didn't kidnap her, I swear."

God, he just wanted to punch himself sometimes. 

The other man, Dee's dad, just stared at him for a minute before bursting out laughing.

"I didn't think you did, dude. She runs off all the time, the little hellion, I guess she takes after me in that regard." He stopped talking  for a second and quickly looked Derek over. "I'm Stiles by the way, Stiles Stilinski." 

He offered out his hand, which Derek quickly took.

"Derek Hale."

Stiles took a quick look at his watch and swore under his breath. "Unfortunately, we're running a little late and got to get going, but Uh, hopefully we'll see you around?" He asked as he gently took Dee out of Derek's arms.

"Maybe at the new coffee shop down the road around 10 tomorrow?" The words are out before Derek has the opportunity to really think about what he was proposing. He cringed at the look of shock of Stiles' face. Thinking fast Derek tried to cover for his own rash thinking. "It's okay if you don't want-"

"Alright." Stiles interrupted. 

"Really?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. Give me your phone number and I'll call you." Stiles said with a shy smile. "I'd give you mine but..." He trailed off as he gestured to the child in his arms. 

"No, yeah." Dereks rushed out. He grabbed a lose piece of paper, a flyer of some sort, from by the cash register and quickly scribbles his number down before handing it over.

There's a moment of silence before Stiles says, "We really are running late."

"Okay, I'll see you." Derek said some what reluctantly.

"Yeah." Stiles reassured. 

Neither moved.

"Okay, I'm going." Stiles took a step back. "This is me leaving."

Derek couldn't help but laugh quietly at the other man. "Alright."

"I'll see you?" Stiles asked. Was he imagining the hope in Stiles voice? Hopefully not.

"Yeah." Derek promised.

"Okay. Bye." Both Stiles and Dee gve him a little smile and wave before they were out the door.


End file.
